


Dirty Laundry

by mercilynn



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dumb Hockey Boys, Farmboy Erik Johnson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercilynn/pseuds/mercilynn
Summary: Radio silence wasn't quite what EJ expected from this off-season, but here he was, sweating on the farm, with no word from Nate since the they'd all gone their separate ways.





	Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talahui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talahui/gifts).

It was hot, despite the early hour. But the work was peaceful, methodically picking ripened red berries off the bushes, easing his way softly throw the thorny vines to get to the fruit. EJ was able to lose himself in the repetition of the process - weave his hand through, pick a berry, drop into the bucket. He’d joked with Lena, the cook at the farm, that it was almost a form of meditation. But EJ knew that if any of the guys could see him like this, down in the dirt, doing menial labor, there would be chirps for days.

But that was his penance for sneaking into the kitchen under Lena’s watch and trying to steal a pie. “You eat it, you replace it.” For such a petite woman, standing at maybe 4’10”, she sure could strike fear into a grown man’s heart. Nearly as terrifying as Connor McDavid on a breakaway.

EJ shook his head as a horse nickered from the paddock a half acre away, pulling himself away from his musings and back to the task in front of him. Popping a raspberry into his mouth, he glanced down the drive, eyes widening as he noticed a flashy blue sports car idling near the gates. The boys had an open invitation to visit him but one, no one had ever taken him up on it and two, he liked to think they would give at least a courtesy text to let him know they were on their way. After the way the season ended, he hadn't really expected anyone to take advantage of the offer to enjoy a little peace, quiet, and mountain air. They all needed time to lick their wounds. 

He stood from the crouch he had been to get at the berries, brushing his hands on the ass of his jeans before shading his eyes. Blinking twice, he shook his head slightly in disbelief. Of course. Of course the one team member he both dreaded seeing but wanted to see the most would show up unannounced.

"Fucking unbelievable," EJ muttered under his breath right as Nate made eye contact with him and waved. His heart absolutely did not skip a beat at the beaming smile on Nate's face as Nate unfolded himself from the small car after turning off the engine. That whole heart skipping thing was a myth. Waving back, EJ tried to remember when he had showered last. Yesterday, he was pretty sure, he thought as he headed down the drive to meet Nate, giving what he hoped was a discreet sniff to detect any lingering farm smells. He shrugged internally, trying not to panic. No use worrying about it now. Nate was _ here _ already. Why was that?

EJ braced against the white slats of the fence line, hands gripping the top rail. "Well." He deliberately paused, watching Nate carefully. "This is a surprise."

Nate's grin somehow got larger as he shrugged, shameless in his delight. "Thought I'd come see what all the fuss was about here."

Words escaped EJ as he stared at Nate. Really? Radio silence since locker clean out day and Nate just thought he could show up halfway through the summer and flash a grin and everything would be just fine? His mouth tensed at the audacity of this fucking _ kid _ , thinking he could do no wrong. Like he could just waltz into EJ's life without a text or call after…. EJ shook his head. Nope. Now wasn't the time to think about _ before, _not with Nate standing here in front of him, expectantly waiting for him to say something.

"Oh."

Very eloquent, good job, EJ. But something in the tone of that short syllable was enough for Nate to lose his grin. "Is… this not okay?"

EJ shrugged, hands tensing hard enough on the wood to send a slight pain shooting up his forearm. He grimaced, releasing quickly and trying to relax to not draw attention to it. "Yeah, for sure. I said open invitation at the end of the season, didn't I?" He tried for nonchalant, knowing he was missing it by a mile. "Just wasn't thinking anyone was coming since y'know. Hadn't heard from anyone."

Nate visibly winced, shoving his hands into his pockets and rocking back on his heels. "I was busy?" he offered.

"And yet, you're here. So glad you could make time in your _ busy _schedule for me." Yes, he just used air quotes around the word busy. Sue him, he was a little petty. EJ sighed "What do you want, Nathan?"

Another wince, this time accompanied by a small shrug. "Thought we should talk."

"So send a fucking text. Call. Something other than showing up on a random Thursday after not hearing from you since we- since the end of the season," EJ hastily corrected himself.

Frowning, Nate started to reach out, then dropped his hands, obviously thinking better of it. He wiped at his brow. "Thought it might be better to do in person." Studying EJ's face, he shrugged again. "Look, can we at least go inside? It's hot as balls out here and while I'd love a tour of your summer place, if you want me to go after I've said what I have to say, I will. Just. Thought we-** _I_ ** should clear the air before we get back to Colorado for the season."

Clear the air? What was there to clear? They'd been kicked out of the playoffs, gotten drunk, and had pretty phenomenal sex. When EJ had woken up the next morning, the sheets were cold and Nate was nowhere to be found. Then he hadn't answered the text EJ had sent him after dealing with his hangover. He was pretty sure the picture was crystal from that.

But here was Nate standing in front of him. And fuck it if he didn't look good. Pictures on social media hadn't done his summer tan and build justice.

“Fine,” EJ finally said after a long moment. He sighed before turning his attention to the car, hands going to rub down the thighs of his jeans. “I’ll meet you at the house.”

He turned, walking along the fence line down to the wrought-iron gate. He punched in the code to open it, waiting for Nate to drive through before making sure the gate swung shut behind the car. EJ headed across the lawn, figuring Nate could figure out the obvious driveway. The walk would hopefully give him a minute to collect himself. This was the absolute last thing he had expected today at - he tugged his cellphone out of his pocket to check the time - not even 9 o’clock in the morning. He needed more coffee for this shit. And to text Gabe. Maybe Gabe had had some contact with Nate and could give him a heads up on what was going through Nate’s head.

Slipping in the side door, EJ had a quick conversation with Lena as he washed his hands, explaining they had an uninvited guest. As they finished talking, he ran wet palms through his hair in the hopes of being at least semi-presentable. It might be a bit too little, too late, but at least the action helped calm his nerves slightly. He checked his phone again, hoping Gabe had texted back to no avail.

He dropped the phone on a side table as he headed to the front door to collect Nate.

Swinging the door open, EJ couldn’t stop the small grin at the picture Nate made leaning against the rail of the porch. Under different circumstances, this would have been a perfect scene for him to enjoy. As it was, he let himself have just a few moments of taking in Nate’s long, lean lines before clearing his throat and jerking his head in invitation when Nate turned around. “Come on, I need coffee.”

After they both had cups in hand and were settled on chairs a few inches apart in the den, he turned to Nate, taking a breath. “So. You wanted to talk.” No matter what Nate had to say, EJ reminded himself, they still had to be on a team together. Minimally, Gabe wouldn’t allow the tension in his locker room, even if Nate was here to reaffirm their friendship and break EJ’s heart. He had the rest of the summer to get over it, he would be fine. Better to deal with it now then in September.

“I did.” Nate took a sip of his coffee before setting the cup down. “Look. I’m sorry. I…” he trailed off, glancing down at the floor before straightening his spine, lifting his head to meet EJ’s gaze head on. “I thought you wouldn’t want me there in the morning. So I left.”

EJ blinked rapidly. Well. That hadn’t been what he expected. “Uh.”

“Tyson called me out on it the next day, saying I was being stupid. That neither of us were that drunk that we didn’t know what we were doing or that we hadn’t been headed there all season. But it took Gabe calling me last week for me to really believe it and this was the soonest I could get away.” Nate took a breath. “So. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left.”

“I was going to make french toast.”

“What?” It was Nate’s turn to blink at EJ.

“The next morning. I was going to make french toast and see…” he paused, shrugging, “if you wanted to do it again. While not-drunk.”

“Oh.” Nate’s lips quirked up. “I would have liked that.”

EJ stared at him, then set down his cup before reaching across and smacking Nate on the arm. “I would’ve too, dumbass. I liked _ you _.” He blushed slightly. That wasn’t quite what he had been planning on saying, but it was out there now.

“Liked?”

“Like. Liked. Whatever.” EJ glanced away. “So. Glad we cleared the air on that.”

“I like you, too,” Nate said, voice soft. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

“Oh.” What was he supposed to _ do _ with that?

“Yeah, ‘oh’. Soooo...” Nate drew out the word, bumping their knees together and waiting for EJ to look back at him. “Can I get a second chance at that whole not-drunk sex thing?”

EJ couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped him. “Maybe.”

Nate squawked, leaning forward. “Maybe?! Come on, EJ. I flew all the way out here and everything.”

“And everything? Well, in that case, of _ course _, you can get a second chance at - how did you phrase it - the whole not-drunk sex thing.” There was something about knowing that he wasn’t alone stupid emotions that made EJ relax. There was a fancy word for it… Requited, that was it. Requited feelings were much better than the pining he had been doing, he decided. No one needed to know about that, after all. He smirked, bumping Nate’s knee with his own. “Hey, didn’t you say you wanted a tour?”

Nate stared at him. “How did you go from sex to giving me a tour?”

EJ’s smirk widened as he shifted, standing up in one fluid stretch and sauntering to the door. “Figured the tour could start in my bedroom,” he said over his shoulder. “You coming?”

**Author's Note:**

> First, thanks to somehowunbroken and stromesquad for running the challenge and a double thanks to stromesquad for encouraging me to sign up and then beta for me!
> 
> Next, I really hope you enjoyed this, Talahui! Your prompts were SUCH a delight that I had a difficult time settling. But I had a great time writing this, even if I wasn't able to work in EJ having a cryptid fascination (I so wanted to, but the right moment never came). There's another fic plotted out with EJ asking Nate to tag along and explore the different Sasquatch landmarks.


End file.
